Adeline
Adeline is a female ermine that works as a mercenary in the Mobian underground, until she was eventually hired by Baron Medved to help in his plan to assassinate the Baron of Artika so he could become the new Baron. After the plan was complete, Medved re-hired all his mercenaries to join him in his new royal fortress. Adeline was assigned to kill the Misfits, who stormed into the fortress, along with the other mercenaries. Adeline was able to corner Tex The Demon and fought him in a battle of elementals, in the end she was beaten. Adeline and all other mercenaries were hauled off to "The Keep" by the Mobian World Government after the defeat of Baron Medved. Personality Adeline is prim and proper, always having a stuck up attitude and looks down on all others as less than worthy to be in her presence. She considers herself to be the pinnacle of beauty and everyone else is jealous of her perfection. Her attitude also lends her to be snobby and uncooperative unless she gets some noticeable benefit from the trade. Being a mercenary, she is heartless and lacks any kind of empathy, making it easier for her to kill her targets without regret. Adeline has a high disgust for those who grew up poor or without privilege and refuses to talk to them and has no issue killing those who are poor, seeing them as stains on the Mobian race. Strengths and Weaknesses Adeline is physically nimble and is capable of running and maneuvering quickly around bullets or attacks. Adeline has the ability of Cryokinesis, which allows to manipulate ice and bend or shape it to her will. She can create several different weapons out of ice, such as swords, tridents, spears, or even bombs. Adeline can also shoot ice at the ground to help her fly through the air. Finally, she can manipulate ice to form a shield or dome around her to protect herself. Being a ice castor her main foe is those who are fire castors, her ice melts easily to the touch of fire. Her body is also not physically strong and she relies on her ice powers to protect her from heavy hits. Backstory - 5-Year Timeskip - Adeline worked as a professional mercenary in the Mobius underground for several years, until she was hired by Medved to help her assassinate the Baron of Artika to allow him to take over as the new Baron, while he had alternative motive Adeline never questioned it and went along with the plan. After the Medved successfully became the new Baron of Artika he made all his mercenaries officers in his new royal court. Once word broke out that the Misfits stormed into the Artika fortress, Medved sent all his mercenaries out to find and kill all the Misfits before they could ruin his plan. Adeline ran into Tex The Demon, one of the Misfits, and attempted to kill him with her ice powers. However, Tex possessed ice powers and was able to dispatch Adeline playing to her powers weakness. After the defeat of Medved, Adeline and all the other mercenaries were turned over to the Mobian World Government and sent off to "The Keep". Category:Ermine Category:Female Category:Lawful Evil